CH 3: I Am
CH 3: I Am I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for it.NOT NOW,NOT EVER! Remy’s POV We stood at the rail station.We had Just missed the train and were waiting for the next one.Now that I was committed to actually trying to see if I can live here. I wanted to know more about this world.Master AR, yes that what I shall call him, pet’s me on the head. “You seem deep in thought precious.” Master AR remarks.” Tell me what’s on your mind?” “I don’t get it.” I say mindlessly. “Why care if we like you?” “I never understood that myself.”Timothy remarks.” What’s so important about us human kid. Was the void of not being able to have kids that great?” “That’s the reason they have god kid’s?” I asks.”They could have just fought to have the law appealed.” “That’s what I thought..” Timothy Sighs. I’m mean, it’s their bodies. Why not fight for their rights.” “My evilness, is that what they told you?” AntiCosmo says. “That they’re forced to give up having children. AND that’s why they have god children.” “Damn I know they lied about us.” HP says but I didn’t know they lied about themselves. Timothy and I trade shocked glances. The adults looked serious, and angry. “Mind dialing back the anger.” I remark. "That many red and black eyes trained at me , is freaking me out.” “Sorry.” My antifriends reply. Wow, I actually have antifriends. “What are you guy’s talking about?”Timothy ask. Timothy did they tell you why they were forced to give up having children?”AC asks “Because they’re magic was wild and unstable.” Timothy replies.”Especially Cosmo’s.” “No kid AC was the reason. He’s a gifted magic user.” HP says.”They agreed to give up having children so no more antifairies can be born.” “What?” I gasp. “That’s horrible.” “So what’s the REAL reason the want to hoard us to themselves?” Timothy asks The adults look at one another nervously. “ Don’t be shy now.” I huff “Out with it.” “We not sure we should.”AW says.” We don’t thank you’ll believe us.” “Balderdash.” Foop huff. “How can they trust you if you are not straight with them.” “Um don ya gotten be straight ta do that?” Elijah asks. “It’s a figure of speech love.” Foop says kissing his cheek. “Foop is correct.”Ac sighs. “The reason is to harvest wish energy. It rejuvenates them, and keep them young.” “Their feeding on our wishes?” I gasp. “I’m sorry, but the hell.” “I believe it.”Timothy says We all look at him shocked. “I’m trying t believe it, but it’s kinda hard to swallow.” I admit.”How can up you just gulp it down.” “Because I know how they power their big wand.”Timothy says. “How?” I ask “With the insane spasm on the mentally unbalanced.”Richard says. “Did you know the unbalanced souls they use are all Ex god children who couldn’t cope with losing their fairies.” “No, I didn’t”Timothy gasps.”I knew crocker was, but not the others. “Crock pot had a fair?” I gasp. “He Had MY fairies.” Timothy says. I accidentally made him lose them. Which I’m starting to wonder about.” But. . But. .their. .good.”I stammer “I. .I don’t.” “They are.” Ac says as we board the train.”The youth , to them, is a reward for doing good. Forsaken children Is they’re only way to quill our evil from multiplying.” “And preying on Innocent lunatics, they themselves made?” I ask “I have nothing on that one.” AC admits.”That one is a shock to me as well.” Meh too?” AW says.”Man that’s mean. We should try it.” “We can’t.” Master AR says.”To do it we must drive some of our kids mad and leave them to fend for themselves.” “Oh yeah.” AW sighs.”I don wanna hurt one of our babehs.” “You guy’s.” Timothy gasp.”You’re really are trying to fill a void forced upon you.” “Indeed.” AC sighs. “But now you know theirs a whole realm of antikids to raise.” I remark jealously. “So their’s no need care about us.right?” “Wrong.”HAP says. “You human children have a special energy with in you.” “So you want to have snackies on us too?” Timothy ask dryly “No we can’t feed upon it. It just makes us happy to be around it.”AntiRichy says. “To bond with a human child to share magic energy, I’m told is amazing.” “Share magic energy?” I echo.” You mean give AND take?” That’s how is goes.”HP says.”You both gain each other’ abilities.” “Hey that’s how it is with spirit pets.”Elijah says. “Wait I gain some of your abilities?” AC ask “All of dem.”Elijah says. “Good to know.” AC says with a smirk. “Wait I didn’t gain any ability being linked to my fairies.” Timothy says. “You should have.” AC says. “You use the word I wish to summon it.That’s how they extract energy from you. Your life Essence flows trough them to grant said wish.” “I feel violated.” I remark. If that’s the case then why can’t I wish for anything I want?” Timothy shouts. “You can’t?”AntiWanda asks “No, I can’t even ask for breakfast after ten.”Timothy huff. “Why?” AC ask “To trick them into believing their in charge.”HP says. “Their wand are made to stop extracting energy if a wish goes against the rules.What they never seem to tell you is you can force the wish. By forcing your energy through their wand.If you were holding it that is.” “Why did you think dad tried to get you to wish over fairy world.”Edward remarks.” Don’t you think such a thing would be the number one no no.” “I’ve always wondered about that too.”Timothy mutter. “Okay so what do you get out of it.”I ask” You can’t grant wishes.” But we can still share energy.”AC says.” “We’ll teach you to use your inborn abilities and you’ll enhance ours.” “Instead of hording it like the fairies.’I huff “And dictating what we get to use it on.” “SO why do don’t you just take the kids.” Elijah asks.”Why have this challenge at all?” “The AntiFairy high council forbids it.’ AC growls. Pure rage shines in his eyes. Eyes that are now two blood red pools. “They also passed a law that said we must marry only the counter part of of our counter part’s mate.”AC adds “ We can’t have children unless the fairies have children . IT has been that way for eons. They said. And that is how it shall remain.” “Master Ac please clam down.” Timothy says. “I know you’ll smite them when the time comes.” “I have a plan to remove them from power.” AC asks. “Don't worry my sweet poppet.” “I’m tired of sitting on the train.”AntiBinky remarks. Let’s get off on the next stop.” “Okay.”everyone agrees. The train rolls into the next station.We get off and look around. We were before a forest. “How far is the next station?” I ask “We can’t take you in their.” AC says “OR even off this platform.” Timothy and I look at him puzzled. ”Why?” We ask End Remy’s POV AntiCosmo’s POV I stare into the forest. Of all the stops we could have gotten off on, why this one. “This area is too dangerous.”I reply. I sit on the bench. We’ll wait for the next train. “What dangerous about it?” Elijah asks. “This is a slaver’s zone.”I sigh.” The next town is full of slave markets. Slave training areas.” “I want to see it.”Timothy says Me too.” Remington.”We do business their right?” “Yes, for one reason or another.”I reply. “I want to see every part of antifairy life.” Timothy says.”Don’t sugar coat things like the fairies do. I want to know your best.I want to see your worst. And everything in between.” “That way if the fairies bring it up in our week back.”Remington adds.” We can roll our eye and act like it’s old knew. Cause it will be.” “We’re kids.”Timothy says.”We desensitize easily. We innately mean like that.” “Very well.” I reply.”Might as well do a little shopping while we’re here.” “Yay.” The boys cheer. All four of them “I’ve been dying to come here.”Foop says. I pull out AntiWanda’s lead and hook it to her collar.I lock Elijah’s and foops lead to their carriage.Father hooks Richard’s lead t his collar. Papa does the same to AntiEdward. AS does AntiRip do with AntiBinky. “What with all the leashes?” Remington asks. “Leash laws.”AntiWanda replies. “Pet’s caught off a leash can be put in a pound until the owner come with a leash to get them.” “Also pet’s not on a leash are legally able to be stolen.”AntiRip says.”So no tugging on the leash.I’ll think you being kidnapped.” “Hold onto it tightly.”Remington says. “I don’t want to know how other treat their pets.I don’t want to be anyone else's pet.” AntiRip pets a now nervous Remington. “Fret not precious.” He says.”I won’t let ANYONE take you.” I take Timothy’s Lead and we head off. The forest was aglow with lanterns. “It it that time of the year already?” I gasp “What time?” Elijah asks “For the festival of pain.” AntiWanda says We freeze in step. “Should we take them to that?” Father asks “IT might scare them.”Papa says “We wanna go.”The boys pout. “They have to go.” I tell the group.”We attend every year. They live with us. They’ll be attending every year as well.” “Alright.” Edward shouts.’ Let’s go soak in the gore.” We proceed to town. The air is thick with blood. Why do I smell blood?” Timothy asks “That’s why?”Remington says pointing to ta dairy fairy being ground alive. “Mmm fairy burgers.” I almost drool.“Deliciously illegal,except in the dark world.” “You boys will witness allot of pain, death and suffering.”I tell them. If it becomes upsetting to you let us know and we’ll hope the next train.” “I want to pin the tail on the fairy cow.” Remington chirps. “I want to swim in the blood pool.” Timothy says. “I want a fairy burger.”Foops says. “ I want to bob for souls”Elijah says We had to the ticket booth and buy some tickets. AntiRip and I unhook the boys from their leads. “What about the leash laws.” Remington asks “Suspended during festivals.”I reply unhooking AntiWanda's lead. “there’s also a no stealing rule in affect.” “Cool.Its like we’re in a live action horror movie.” Timothy remarks looking around. “Is any of these people actually dying?”Remington ask “Some.” I reply.”Others are merely wishing to.” “This is , for lack of a better word, good for you boy’s.”AntiRichard says.”We are evil beings. We enjoy doing these things. You must embrace this dark madness if you are to live well in our world.” “Other wise it will scare and scare you for life.”Richard adds.’It’s okay to be heartless.So have fun with it.” “I take them to the blood pool. The boys are fooped into trunks and dive in. Foop is put in a little bat float ring. “I’m still learning to swim.” HE inform Timothy and the rest. “That’s cool.’Timothy says. After a refreshing dip, we decide the boy should indulge in a little evil. We head to a slave training arena. “He kids.” I hear a slave call to Timothy.” Let me out of here.” Timothy walks over to the caged fairy. “I can’t, Master will be upset.”Timothy replies “And it’ll make him look bad.” “Who cares how it’ll make him look.” The fairy hisses.”There going to force breed me.” “What’s that?” Timothy asks “We’re going to force him to mate.” I reply walking over to them.”And force him to have a child.” “Why?” Timothy ask “So we can enslave the child.” I reply .” And A AntiFairy couple can have children. “Timothy looks at the AntiPixies. “Why don’t you just use the AntiPixies as surrogates.” Timothy asks I look at the pixies. Then Timothy. “What’s a surrogate?” I ask “I mean I know one definition of it, but I don’t believe I know the one your referring to.” “He’ll tell you if you let me. Go.” The fairy growls. “Shut up.” I hiss .”AntiHeart, you slave wish for a sound whipping.” AntiHeart comes over. “Ignore the whiny counter part of my token husband.”AntiHeart says. “He’s just pissed he and his Bitch go caught trespassing in our world.” “I told you we got lost.” The fairy growls.” Where’s my wife.” “You better not hurt them.” The other male fairy growls. “I’ve put them to work.” AntiHeart says. “ Making me money.” AntiHeart looks at Timothy. “What a lovely boy.” She purrs.”So he’s the chosen human child, may I hold him?” “BE my guest.” I reply. AntiHeart picks up timothy and hugs him. Timothy hugs her back. “Such a lovely child.” AntiHeart coos.” Such a warm glow.I hope you stay little human.” “Why?” Timothy asks. “Your so adorable.”AntiHeart replies. “ I love your sweet little glow.” She put Timothy down. “I’ve got to break these boy’s in.” AntiHeart says.” Have fun with you pet AC. I hope I get one one day.’ “Me too.” Timothy says. “As do I” I agree. “Will you be sighing on as a harvester?” “Boarding house.” AntiHeart says.” I want to keep them on my farm and help the little demons get matched.” “Got to know.See you AH.”I tell her. “Later AC.” AntiHeart says.”See ya Timmy.” “Laters.”Timothy replies. We find the other’s at the shooting gallery. The booth owner looked dejected. “Come on AR make him stop.”AntiLeo whines.”He’s cleaning me out.” “Hey AC, fancy anything?” Remy asks Remy fires and hit the target dead center. “I’ll take the black dragon with the blue eyes.” Remy asks The Owner give it to him. Remy turns to Timothy and hand him the dragon. “For you Timothy.” Remy says. “Thank Remy.”Timothy says blushing “The kid haven’t missed a shot yet.” AntiRichard laughs.”I think he may have a future as an assassin.” “Look, here’s 500 gold. You little sniper.” AntiLeo huff.”Do me a favor and go bleed another both, yeah?” “Okay.’Remy agrees taking the money.” “Want me to hold it for you?” AntiRip asks “Yes please.” Remington agrees. “Timothy, you haven’t answered my question.” I remind the boy. “I didn’t?” Timothy ask, looking at me puzzled.”What question is that?” “What does a surrogate have to do with pregnancy?” I ask “Nothing?” Papa says “Your guys never heard of a surrogate pregnancy?” Remy asks shocked We pause and look at the boys.” “A what?” AntiRip asks. “It’s when you take a sperm and a egg of one couple and put it into another to carry”Timothy explain. “In our case a woman. That woman carries the couples baby to term and give the kid to their rightful parents” I’m floored. That was rather cleaver for a human to come up with. “Could dat really work?”AntiWanda asks. “IT can.” AntiRip says.”I’d have to read up on it, and adapt it to our body structure, but it could work.” “Yay, More babeh’s.” AntiWanda cheer.” Wes gonna have lots of dem.” “Let’s go other there.”Remy suggest. We head to where he’s pointing. We come to a both . A caged gnome sat on a bench. Under him was a grinder. The prizes where rare magic books. “I’ve been looking for that one.” I cheer pointing to a large purple one. Three silver to play.” AntiJake says. I gladly pay the man. I’m give three ball.I miss each with each throw. “Can I try?” Timothy asks “Sure. “I reply handing him three silvers. “Kid wait.”The gnome shouts.”Please don’t hurt me.Your not like this monsters. You good I know it.’ “ Wrong.” Timothy replies trowing the ball. It hit the target and the gnome meet a grisly fate. “Which one did you want?”Timothy ask me. “That one.” I reply. AntiJake hands me the book. “Thank you timothy?”I say kissing the boy on the cheek. “Twern’t nothing.” Timothy says blushing. I love the book even more now that my Timothy won it for me. “Um. . Is he going to pop back up?” Remington ask.”Or is he really dead?” “He’s dead.” AntiJake says putting anther gnome in place.”You got two more ball kid.let her rip when your read.” “Wait I killed someone?” Timothy gasps.”I’m not sure how I feel about that.” ”You should feel bad ,you sick bastard.”The other gnome shouts. “You’re a sick twisted fuck if you have to be told that”. “Don’t speak to my Timothy in that manor.” Remington shouts, snatching a ball from timothy’s hand.”For that you can join you pal.” Remington tosses the ball and send the gnome to it’s maker. “Tsk, bastard.”Remington growls. “Hey Remy, can I have “The nocturne healer”?”AntiRip asks “Sure.” Remy says AntiJake puts another gnome in place. “Can I get another gnome that one’s kinda small.”Timothy remarks “It’s a child.” AntiJake says.’There gonna be small.” “You can’t kill a kid.”Remy says.”It’s not right.” “Look ether ice the kid or move on.”AntiJake says.”I got a line behind you.” “AC do something.” Timothy plead. “You can’t let him die.” “Please?” Remy says AJ you know full will killing kids are against festival rule.” I remind him. “Not this year.” AntiJake says.”The high council lifted it.” They know I come here every year. “Let me make it old news.” AntiJake says and slam his fist onto the trigger. With amazing speed Timothy leaps forward and save the child from death.But barely. Timothy himself was left dangling from the seat’s cage.I try to fly to him but if block by a force field. “AJ what are you doing?” Papa shouts. “Not every antifairy wants those little bastards running around.’AJ replies. “I and many other antifairies hate kids of all kinds. Why should we have to suffer their presence.” “If my boy is harmed you won’t live to find out.” I shout charging the force field. To everyone’s surprise it shatters on impact. I don’t stop and think I race to Timothy and pull him and the gnome child to safety. Everyone rushes over. The anti’s on line two. “Is the kids okay?” One asks. Father pulls Timothy into a hug. “Why must my rug rats try to give me heart attacks.” Father breaths out. “Sorry daddy.”Timothy mutters “They seem to be fine.” I tell everyone. I look for AntiJake and he already fled.All in all it was a good experience all around. I found out not all anti’s desired children. Timothy and Remy had their first taste of death. And father may have gained a son. I take the books AntiJake had on display and my group presses on.We come upon a pet shop and Timothy suddenly dashes inside. “I guess he wants a new collar.” I remark. End AntiCosmo’s POV Timmy’s POV I race to the window display. “Gary?” I call to him. Gary looks at me with frightened eyes. “They got you to huh?” He asks. “Unwish island got raided and I got kidnapped.You got to get me out of here.. . Please.” AS he speaks tears falls from him. I know Gary is not the type to cry in front of others. Not even me. Unless that is, he’s really upset. “Hey kid you want it buy it.” I hear someone say. I turn to the bastard. With out thinking I attack. Nails turns to claws as I slash the guys face. “Timothy Stop.” AC shouts. I leap back and land in front of Gary. “Booboo?” Gary calls to me. “I knew he was a spirit pet.” Elijah says. “Timothy what has gotten into you.”AC gasps. “He made Gary cry.” I growl.”Nobody make MY Gary cry. NOBODY!” “TimTim.”Gary gasps. “Yo, some fairy said he had a rare dreamling I could sell.” The store owner says. “I don’t want any trouble man. You can have him. All I ask is that you pay me.” “How much is the kid?” dad asks. “Ten gold.” The owner says. Dad. . I mean Hp pays him “Psst.”Light me.” A voice calls. “Come here.” AS AC lift Gary from the pin, I’m drawn to the mysterious voice. I try to fight it. I need to make sure Gary was okay. “On moment.” I think, some how know it will hear me. I hug a frightened Gary. “Are you okay Gary?” I ask.’You not hurt are you.” “I’m freaking out.” Gary says. “Thank for saving my butt.” “Gary pulls me close. ” Go to him.”Gary Whispers.”He need you more then I do right now.” “Come to me my light.” The voice beckons.”I want you, I need you near me.” I head to the voice. It sounded like a long lost friend calling out to me. In desperate need of me. “Timothy get back here.” AC calls. But I can’t make my body obey. I was lost in the pull. Caught up in some strange gravitation pulling closer to him. Hey, don’t go back their.” The owner shouts.’That kid’s not for sale.” I ignore him to.I enter a back room. There in chains I see. . .me?” I walk over to my other self. How can this me. How can I have a AntiSelf. “Hello light me.” AntiMe sys. “I’ve waited so long to meet you.Can you let me out.” “How can I have a AntiSelf?” I ask sitting before him. “I’m the NegaYou.”NegaMe says. He reaches out and touches my hair as I pick the lock. “Your spirit is so gentle.”NegaMe says.”Yet so bold.” “The lock pops open.NegaMe leap on me. “Mmmm. My pretty light.” He sighs.” Be my friend?” “Am I not already.” I reply.”Was I not born to be?” “MMM, indeed you are. “NegaMe says.” How I adore you my light.” “Wow, a Negaboy.” AntiWanda gasps. “Timothy are you alright?” Remy asks. I stroke NegaMe’s hair. “Yeah, he wanted to cuddle with me.”I reply .”I think he’s lonely.” Gary comes and sits by us. “Thanks for defending me booboo.”Gary says. “Anytime.’ I reply “LightMe.”NegaMe “Yeah,NegaTimmy?”I reply “Like me.” He almost pleads.”Want me. I need you.” “I love you.” I Reply. “Just relax.” “How much is he boy?”HP asks. “ Bare in mind , not giving a price may result in you being mauled.Again.” “You get that kid out my store.” The owner growls. “The NegaBrats mine. He’s going to make me real good money as a slut.” “NegaMe have the man touched you?” I growl. “No but he was going to when you rushed into the store.”NegaMe says.”I don’t like that man. I don’t want to stay with him. HE scares me.” “Understood.” I reply.”Gary stay with him.” I sit up and move NegaMe onto Gary. If the movies taught me anything. The bast way to tape into your power is to concentrate. So I do and I feel AntiCosmo’s power flower through me. Not just AntiCosmo's,but AntiWanda’s as well. I try to isolate AntiWanda’s power. Hers felt more wild.I pink glow over takes me. “Is dat mah power he’s channelin?” AntiWanda asks. “It is indeed, I know it well.” AC replies.”My evilness the boys a natural.” “And you ass is grass.”Eddie adds.” I’d set that price now. He has that look in his eyes AW did when she was protecting Foop.” “20 million gold.” The owner shout. “Come come ,you can do better then that.”HP says. “After all, what’s the you of being rich ,when your dead.” “15 million.” The owner stammers I take a step forward. “Tear him a new one Timmy.”Elijah shouts. “I need a top up.”Foop says holding up his bottle.”Save his blood for me kay?” “5 MILLION,my final offer!”The owner sobs.”Come on you guys you know how rare negas are. It can even safely touch his counter part.” “It?” I growl sending a warning blast past his head. “HE. . Okay. I meant HE!”The owner correct himself. “Sold.” AC says and writes the man a check. “Timothy!” Remy shouts. He catches me as I fall forward.I’m fooped into a cat. AntiWanda picks me up and puts me into the carriage with foop and Elijah. “I thank we should press on.”She says.”The fair ain’t so fun dis year.” ‘It’ll me more fun next year.”AC says “When it’s back to normal.” Remy, Gary and NegaMe are turned into cat’s as well. “You babeh’s nap while we walk to da train station.”AntiWanda says.”We’ll wake you when we picked da next stop.” Us kids curl up and begin fall to sleep.All in all today is a fun day. I got my Gary back. And I made friends with my NegaSelf. Next stop, more fun. End Timmy’s POV Cosmo’s POV I sat in the car. The whole world seemed to whiz by. “Bye you guys.”Timmy said. The way he said it. It felt so final.Was he really leaving us? Do I even have the right to morn? I was going to leave him,eventually.Do I have the right to cry if he leaves me first? I don’t think so. I think of my cruel words earlier. I felt sick that I even uttered them. I want to fit in, but I don’t like speaking so ill of others. “Cosmo is your Tummy filling better?” Wanda asks stroking my hair. “Yeah.” I mutter. My words made me so sick I threw up. “Where are we going?” I ask “I got a report that they left the festival if pain.”Jorgan says.”They some how managed to acquire The NegaTimmy AND Gary.” “They may use that little freak to corrupt Timmy.”Wanda says. “We have to make sure Timmy hate him like you hate AntiCosmo.” Wanda, do you you have any how strange it is for me, To hear such hate fall from your lovely lips. Like poison from a roses petal. “Kay.” I mutter. To be honest I don’t hate him. I don’t want to hate anyone.I mean How can one call themselves good and hate so passionately? Act so cruelly. Talk so viciously. SO where are we going?” I ask “To head them off in the next town.” Jorgan says I think of the little Negakid. We pulled him from his home. His parent’s sobbed and begged us not to take their child. Does that mean the human turner would be okay if we took Timmy from them.? Or would they cry, just the same. Are we really all that different? They and us? The pixia pixies live in peace with theire antiselves.Why can’t we.Why can’t we follow THEIR example, instead of the whole magiverse following OURS. Oh yeah. We wave it off and say their tainted. That HP’s pixie as just as evil. Perhaps ,HP is wise enough to know better. His pixies may be kinder and more open hearted then us pure hearted fairies. He’s open his heart to children of all kinds. I wounder. Could he. . Love me? Do I want him too? Why do I want him to? I see Timmy.”Wanda shouts. He’s a cat looking out that window.” Wanda can you sense him?” Jorgan asks “Yes, but faintly.” Wanda replies.”But the trains not that far away.” “Damn it, he’s giving his heart to AntiCosmo.” Jorgan growls. “How could he do that?” “Timmy’s a open hearted little boy.” I reply.” He’s very kind. And very loving.” “That silver tongued bastard is probably filling his head with all kinds of lies.”Wanda growls “Or worst, he’s telling Timmy the truth.”I think to myself “The Truth WE should have told him.” “Jorgan ,you said Timmy would be terrorized by the cat beast.”Wanda huffs You assumed he would be. But the way it sat on AntiMe, didn’t you see, that child was gentle.It’s but a baby. Dangerous when angered, sweet when not. “I got bigger problems then that.’ Jorgan snaps.”That thing gave itself to AntiCosmo. Now I have to unseal his world.” “YOU what?” Wanda And I gasp. “I thought it couldn’t be tamed.’Jorgan growled. “At least not in to day. Certainly not with just a candy bar and a pat on the head. I thought we could use it to be rid of them forever.” “Now their free to stalk the earth and snatch children.”Wanda sighs “We have to stop them.” Poof says.”Timmy can think of a way.” “But will he want to?’ I ask. “He may be AntiMe’s pet already.’ “Don’t think that way Cosmo.”Wanda says.”Timmy’s just fooling them. One week with us and he’ll be back to normal. You’ll see.” No I won’t. “Hell probably be begging to never see that creep again.”Poof says.”I know Foop will get him into all kind of trouble with his dad.” “AntiWanda will work him day and night.’ Wanda says. “Poor Timmy, she’ll treat him worst then Vicky.” “AntiCosmo will try and break his spirit.” Jorgan adds. “With that Negaboy hurting him with a simple touch, he’s in for a great ordeal.” Delusions de morgue. Funny how we fairies re-write scenes in our heads. Or Was I the only one who saw AntiWanda hug Timmy. How Timmy hugged HER when she seemed upset. OR was I the only one who say AntiMe toss Timmy Candy for remaining so calm. And AntiRip giving Remy a candy to make him feel better. Was I the only one? No, I wasn’t. But it seems I’m the only one who remembers.Sad since I’m the idiot in the car. End Cosmo’s POV AntiCosmo’s POV Timothy looked out the window with his new pet gnome chester.The other children were still sound asleep. “He reality sunk in yet?” I ask “No, I really don’t expect it to yet.”Timothy replies. “Oh?” Father remarks.”You act like you know when it will.” “I have a hunch.” Timothy says.”It won’t hit me until tonight.” Why Tonight?” Edward asks “That’s when he’ll be alone with his thought.”Richard sighs “Tomorrow won’t be as hectic ether.” AntiRichard adds. “AC’ll go to work. AntiWanda has her diner to run. And we’ll be at work too.” “What about you AntiRip?” Timothy asks. “I have to work too.” AntiRip replies. “Who’s gonna watch us?” Timothy asks “Like Foop you’ll be allowed to stay home alone.” I reply.”Like Foop, your not allowed to leave the house unless it’s an emergency.” “What about Remy?’Timothy asks.”Won’t he be lonely?” “Remy can come over and spend the day with you guys.” AntiRip replies “What about me?” Chester asks” When are you sending me back to gnome world?” “We’re not.” I reply. “Under gnome law, any gnome who crosses over into our world, is marked as tainted.” “So?” Edward remarks. “Tainted gnomes are put to death.’ Papa says. “Regardless of age.” “So I’ll be killed anyway.” Chester sigh.”So what’s going to happen to me?” “You’ll live on as Timothy’s pet.” I reply. “You’ll be his petpet.” Edward chirps. “You really like that game don’t you?” AntiRichard chuckles. “Yeah, so?” Edward huff.”Don’t freakin judge me.” “I wouldn’t dream of it.” AntiRichard replies. “Hey let’s get off here?” Timothy says. “Alright.”We agree The station come and passes us bye. “Is this an express?” Father asks. “ I guess. “ I reply. “But I thought is was a local.” “Awww.” Timothy pouts. “Relax.” Richard says.” We’ll ride back.” We past the next station. “I know should stopped.”AntiWanda remarks. “Somethang’s wrong.” “Is it me our is this thing speeding up.”AntiBinky asks nervously He was right the train was speeding up. We wiz by the next stop. “I know the fairies want to sabotage us, but to but the kids lives in danger?” AntiRichard growls. “ That’s just wrong.” “Exactly.” I agree. “I don’t think this is the fairies doing.” The train makes a sharp turn and we’re thrown into the side of the car. Children come spilling out of the carriage. “Okay, next time we catch the bus?” Remington remarks. Something land on top of the car. Cosmo suddenly appears on the side and knock on the window.Papa rushes over and lets him in. “What are you doing here.”I growl. “Be mad at me later.” Cosmo snaps. “The trains out of control.” “What’s?” I gasp. “So it was you fairies.” “No it’s AntiJorgan.” Cosmo counters. “The guy looks possessed.” “Just because our eyes turn red.”I begin “AntiMe I know you eye turn red when you’re mad.’Cosmo says Cutting me off.” But I’ve never heard of a antifairies eyes glowing pure black before.” “What the hell is that guy on?” Richard gasps “I dunno.” Cosmo shrugs.”Nega crack?” “Aaaagh.” NegaTimmy screams.”Why is there a fairy here.” “I’m disobeying Jorgan and helping you.”Cosmo replies. “You can disobey Jorgan?” AntiRichard gasp. “I’m not his slave you know.” Cosmo huffs.”I can think for myself. “A sad chuckle escapes Cosmo. “What?’ I ask. “I can think.” Cosmo replies.” It’s been awhile since I’ve said that with out everyone laughing. “Why would we laugh about that?” Edward asks puzzled. Cosmo chuckles again. “Because everyone thinks I’m a hopeless moron.”Cosmo says.”But I suppose that’s nether here ,nor there. We have a train to escape from.” Do you have a plan?”Timothy asks “We have to get to AntiJorgan. “Cosmo says. “I have one question.” “Shoot.”Father asks as we make our we to the other end of the car.” “Where are the other passengers?”Cosmo asks “This is the families private car.’Father says. “A:Awesome, b:I meant in the other cars.”Cosmo says.”The train is totally vacant.” “Wait ,Cosmo how did you even know we were on this train.” Timothy asks. “Jorgan’s been following you all day. . Err night.” Cosmo replies. I turn to Cosmo . How could he let something like thay slip so easily. I know he’s a dolt, but he was letting this info slip on purpose. “Cosmo why are you really helping us?” I ask. “One I don’t want the children hurt.”Cosmo replies. He begins to pull open the door. We hold on tight to the children. “What’s two?” AntiEdward asks “Life bores me as much as it bores Timmy.’Cosmo replies. I’m impress he could keep from being sucked out be merely beating his wings. “So while Timmy explores him options for a new nest” Cosmo adds.’ “So I’ll see how far I can push Jorgan before he kills me.” “Cosmo?” Timothy gasps ‘Don’t worry Timmy.” Cosmo says holding the door open.”I’ve been doing it for centuries now.Sadly,I'm not dead yet.But it’s for the best.I got to meet you.” I take hold of the door. And Cosmo head to open the door to the next car.Cosmo do you truly wish for death? Or do you live just to court it?Once the door’s open. We rush the children into the next car. “I’m not cut out for adventuring.” Remington gasps out. “ Me nether.” AntiRip agrees.”How about we leave such things to AC and Timmy, and you and I curl up with AB and a good book.” “Sounds lovely.” Remington agree. “You get no argument from me.”AntiBinky huffs .Something land on the roof. I suddenly shoved out the path a spike that impales the car.I’m even more shocked to see it was Cosmo who saved me. “ Cosmo?’ I gasp looking up at him. “Stay on your guard.”Cosmo order’s. “I think he may have friends working for him.” We race though the car. Dodging spikes along the way. Timothy dodged with expert agility. The child seemed like he was in his element.Remington. . Err. . Not so much. “I hate that your so calm?” Remington huffed. “Meh, I enjoy danger.”Timothy says “As do I.” Cosmo says with a smile. In the that moment the two seem so alike.I wonder if they share the same pain. Are they. . In pain? We get to the next care and face our foes. “Who are you?” I shout, puzzled to see humans. Elijah jumps on my shoulder. “They’re adites.” Elijah says. “We have no qualms with you blue beast.” The leader,I’m guessing, says.” Hand over the over lord Elijah. And the princes.” “Blue beast?” I scoff.”Who the hell are you calling a blue beast?” “You I think.” Cosmo says.” I’m wonder who are the princes he’s babbling about.” “Don’t play ignorant green best.” The leader growls.”I seem the Pink eyed blue beast merge powers with prince of valor.” The leader looks at Elijah. “Or has the young god not informed you of such?”He asks We all look at Elijah.His eyes were trained on the leader. They held all seriousness. “Some people, unlike you Fairco, don’t like to drop in out the blue and interrupt the lives of other if life altering news..”Elijah says.”We, with manner’s like to get to know people and slowly reveal such matters in a clam setting.” “You once dropped in on a woman, told her you killed her husband and dropped his head on her lap.”Fairco growls.”While she was having tea with his mother.” “I knew her” Elijah counters. “”And what’s calmer then having tea with mother?” “My Grand mother died that day.” Fairco shout. “My mother never recovered from the shock.” “But I heard she stopped eating her hair.’Elijah says.”Good for her.” “You heartless little bastard.” Fairco growls. “My kind never should have linked with your.” You wanted power, we gave you power.”Elijah replies.” Your people were able to conquer nations with our help.” “Oh really?” I remark. “Indeed.” Elijah says “But at they cost of our souls.” Fairco says.” My people descend into sin. Indulging in mindless sex and perversions.Sadistic desires giving way to depraved fantasies. High on lust and drunk on power we were an abomination.” “I’d like to sign up for some of that.” Edward remarks. “Sounds live good living to me.” “I don’t need much, a good lust high will do me.” AntiEdward adds. “Our society collapsed.”Fairco shouts.” People couldn’t cope with it. Many went insane.” “Oh boo hoo, cry me a river.”Elijah mocks.” You were weak. What you couldn’t cope with was the memory of all the blood you had shed.The lives you cut sort. The scream of your victims echoed in your minds madding you brain. We spirit kids had no such troubles. A hunt was a hunt. A life lost is a meal made. Such is the way of the truly mad.” I’m shocked when I feel it. A twisted evil within Elijah. This boy was vicious, cruel, insane. I wonder if we’re related somehow. I wonder if Father will make him my little brother. “How’s Celestro?’ Elijah asks suddenly. “ Still upset over having daddy killed.” “He’s healing.” Fairco says. “No thinks to the hold you had on him.” “He wanted the throne.” Elijah says looking at his nails.’ I only amplify what’s already there. His greed, resentment , his hunger power was all him.” “Wow Jorgan gave you to the right person.”Cosmo remarks. “Sure did.” AntiWanda agree. “Look Fairco, I gave you fair warning.” Elijah says. “YOU paid me no heed. You broke everyone on my rules. YOUR family brought your people into rune. Our touch is a double edge sword. It’ll ether cut the path to paradise or slit your throat.” “Kill them.” Fairco shouts.”Kill them all.” Elijah leaps from my shoulder . “Truth hurts don’t it.” Elijah shouts. “ You were to pure wield the madness that is a spirit pet. Then with a unrelenting cruelty he kills one adite after another. The child power is great. His wrath without mercy. “Look out!” I shout, AS one get the drop on him. I arrow pieces his heart. “Cupid??” Father gasps “Cupid lands behind Elijah. “Sorry a few snuck under the radar.”Cupid tell Elijah. “It’s cool.” Elijah says.”It’s been too long since I bloodied my claws.” “I see his madness is still infecting you?”Cupid sighs. “Don’t worry little one, A healthier madness will over take it.” “Lord Cupid , how can you aid that vile creature.”Farco shouts.”He ruined my family, my kingdom, My world.” “Fairco, you are young and foolish.” Cupid says.” Elijah was not responsible for that. Your own greed destroyed you all. Your blind hatred. Your own bigotry lead to the madness that consumed you all. Elijah is, and always will be, but a child.” Cupid lifts Elijah, who was casually licking his paws. “He’s far from a innocent, but he is, in a way, a completely innocent. “Cupid says magically cleaning the child.”Nether good nor evil. Not light ,nor dark.HE loves who his owner loves with a undying passion. He hates who his owner hates with seething vengeance.” Cupid poof the child to my arms. “Take the child and get to safety.I enchanted the car you came from . Return to it and it’ll detach” Cupid says.” I will fill you in on matter’s another day. For now take the chosen and flee.” We turn to flee as we were told. “Oh and Cosmo.”Cupid calls AS the doors closes behind us.” Don’t give up yet, the best is yet to come.I promise my broken dolly. I vow to you.” Shock colors Cosmo’s gentle eyes. Cosmo’s. . Broken. The train disconnect from the car. Our car rolls backwards, coming to a stop at a station.We get off and the train cars fade away. Dawn was breaking. “How long were we on the train?” Father ponders aloud. Cosmo walks off. “Looks like destiny’s calling your name again Timmy.” Cosmo calls back.”This one seems like it’ll be really fun.” ‘Cosmo.” I call to him. “I’m not broken AntiMe.”Cosmo says, answering the question I haven’t yet asked.” Just . . Jaded. Like Someone else we know. “ And with that Cosmo takes flight and is soon gone. “We should head home.” Father says.” The children should spend their first day in sleeping in their new beds.” “So they shall.” I Agree. I foop us home. We ready the children for bed. “Aren’t we going home?” Remington asks “I live here.” AntiRip says. “As of last month. We just live in our own wing.” “I’ll make supper.” AntiWanda says and foop to the kitchen. “AntiBinky sets up the game system and the children set to playing. While AntiBinky Watches the young ones we adults decide we need to talk. End Of AntiCosmo’s POV